


beautiful

by A_Hundred_Jewels



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha is driving, Road Trip, also i made up a guy named roldon, briefly, part 2 of the fanfic bingo challenge, pretty uneventful tbh, remember ginger from wayward son?, well she's here, which happened because I wrote the majority of this at about midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hundred_Jewels/pseuds/A_Hundred_Jewels
Summary: Prompt: Road TripAgatha is dreading her holiday, but at least she's enjoying getting there.Title is slightly better than the last time I wrote for this collection.
Kudos: 3
Collections: snazzilton fanfic bingo 2020





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to part two of my contribution to the Snazzilton Fanfic Bingo event of 2020!
> 
> No one cares, but in the notes for "eye'm a bitch" (seriously regretting that title btw), i said that this even would be over this coming monday (tomorrow). That is not true! It will be over on Wednesday! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Rainbow Rowell holds all the rights to Agatha. 
> 
> Also, if you're looking for a way better Agatha fic, then pleeeease read and/or listen to the podfic of California English by BasicBathsheba (the podfic is read by aralias). It's so good. Amazing. And partly the reason I decided to write this. I hope that someday I can write like BasicBathsheba. 
> 
> Anyway, that's all.

Okay. I’ll admit that, when Ginger suggested I drive out to San Francisco to stay with her and her new boyfriend and her new boyfriend’s cousin in some house by the sea, I didn’t want to go. I said I would. After all, I hadn’t seen Ginger in a while, and who really turns down a free stay by the seaside?

But. 

Her new boyfriend is named Roldon and he calls me Aggie, even though I literally always tell him not to. And, I think the thing with the cousin is some set up. Ginger’s always trying to get me to go on dates. She says that the worst I can do is make a new friend, even though she’s continuously seen me do much, much worse than that. 

(For example, the time I showed up to her door at one in the morning after a date, drenched in a spinach-and-kiwi smoothie). 

Anyway, I was dreading the trip. And I still am. Deeply. 

But it’s so hard, right now, to be annoyed. 

Driving happens to be one of my favourite things in the world. I may be dreading the actual stay, but I’m so loving getting there that the actual holiday seems… beside the point. 

There’s a special kind of beauty in a road trip. It’s something timeless, like the wind whipping through my hair or the sound tides make on asphalt. 

I even love the dirty looks people give me when it’s a little too late and my music is just a bit too loud. I apologize for having some fun. 

It’s not that I like to annoy people, exactly. It’s just fun to be the one making a statement. For once. Even when that statement is car music. 

Lucy, my little dog, also seems to be enjoying herself (finally). She usually doesn’t like cars. I had to bribe her with pieces of cut up hotdog just to get her into my little Prius. Now, though, she’s curled up on the seat next to me, enjoying the breeze from the open window. 

I’m enjoying the breeze too. Especially on a day as hot as today is, where my car would ordinarily be impossibly stuffy without it. 

The wind has pulled my long blond hair out of its bun and into a loose ponytail. (If I’m not careful, I’ll probably lose this elastic). 

It blows messily behind me, plastering itself to the seat head. It’s stupid and normal, and yet, in the euphoria of this moment, it feels beautiful. 

Beautiful. Like my hands relaxed on the steering wheel with my red-painted nails, glinting like polished porcelain in the sunlight. 

Beautiful, like the sound of Lucy snuffling into the seat and trying to make me give her another bit of hot dog. Even though she knows that there aren’t any. 

There are times when I’m cynical at best. When all I want is to exist in a quiet realm of smoothies and HBO and my dog. 

But right now is different. Right now, I’m one with the road. 

It’s beautiful. It’s perfect. 

It’s mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You read it! It was short! But you did it! 
> 
> Please leave a comment. I need validation.


End file.
